Impulse and the Legion of Superheroes
by Blitz92
Summary: Sequel to Superhero Sobriquet: Bart Allen's been having a few issues with his abilities since his run in with Thawne, can a trip to his home time, the 31st century help him out or is he destined to blow up the universe...


So here it is, the long awaited sequal to Superhero Sobriquet! Well i don't know if it is long awaited just that i've been long awaiting a new idea to pop into my brain and here it is. The start of a brand new adventure! So enjoy my lovelys :D

* * *

He was alone. Everyone he loved was dead and everyone else on earth was dead. And the earth was dead, the animals, the plants. Everything. But he was alive. And he was alone. So he ran and he ran and he searched but there was nothing. The fires that devastated the cities and the forests had burned out. The seas had dried up. The skies were gray and dark; the sun had long since gone. And yet he was still there. Running and running and running. But time had gone too so he ran forever.

…stop me if you've heard this one before.

Trapped in his nightmare, Bart Allen failed to notice himself vibrating unnaturally fast. His molecules becoming intangible causing him to disappear through the mattress of his bed, through the floor, through the kitchen counter before landing abruptly in the swimming pool a floor below.

"Shit. Grife. Fuck!" he shouted as he emerged from the water gasping for air. The overhead lights flickered on and Arthur Curry stood in the door way.

"Dude what the hell? I thought midnights swims were more my think."

"Funny." Bart replied swiftly pulling himself out of the pool "It was an accident; I fell through the fracking ceiling."

"I thought you had that whole vibrating thing under control"

"Yeah, I do. When I'm a wake. When I'm asleep, it's like I'm trapped; I got no control."

"Kid, we need to tell Ollie about this, it's like the third time this week something like this has happened."

"No! He's got enough to deal with without worrying about my powers playing up a little bit. It's nothing, I'm fine."

"You don't look it, you've barley slept since the incident with Thawne and anytime you do, something like this happens."

"And how's Ollie knowing gonna help anything huh? What's he gonna be able to do?" Bart shouted angrily

"I dunno, maybe he can arrange some test, find out what's wrong."

"Nu uh. No! No tests, no experimenting!"

"Then what do you propose Bart? That you keep ignoring this until what? You collapse from exhaustion in the middle of a mission and one of us has to come save your speedy ass again?" AC shouted back, getting annoyed with the kid's attitude.

"No! like I said, I'm fine, I've got it under control so but out Fish brains." Bart replied before speeding out of the room.

AC let out a sigh of defeat and pulled out his mobile phone with the intention of calling Oliver Queen. But before he got the chance, the phone disappeared from his hand and he heard a bang as it smashed into the wall.

"Damn it Bart!" he shouted in frustration. Though he doubted the kid had heard him as he'd sped out of the Miami beach house they were both currently living in. He had to admit having the World's Fastest Kid as a roommate was no easy feat.

The kid in question was now running around the globe at superspeed, a habit he'd gotten into when he was angry or annoyed. But as has been said before, when running around the world super fast, you're bound to run into trouble somewhere and this occasion was no different. In downtown Boston he stumbled upon an apartment block that was almost completely ablaze. Without stopping to ask the surrounding crowd if there was still anyone trapped inside, he just assumed there probably would and jumped through a ground floor window. Even when moving at superspeed Bart felt the massive surge in temperature. He scoured the building, fanning the flames out of his way as he searched each room. It was in a bathroom on the 5th floor that he found a young girl passed out and it was only when he stopped that he felt the inhalation of smoke affecting him. He scooped her up as gently but as quickly as he could before running from the room and back down the stairwell. Reaching the ground floor Bart found his previous emergency exit completely blocked by flames. Stopping for a millisecond to come up with a new plan of action, he failed to notice that in all the mayhem the ceiling had caved in and was on collision course with their heads.

"Oh shit" he exclaimed.

Vibrating fast, he used his new ability to make both him and the girl in his arms intangible, allowing the ceiling debris to phase right through them. Concentrating on keeping them both alive he ran through the flames and the building's outer wall, praying that he could keep it together long enough to get them out. Less than a second later they were in the middle of the street outside, though with all the commotion nobody had noticed. Bart laid the girl down on a waiting stretcher at the back of an ambulance.

"Hey! This girl needs help" he shouted to a nearby paramedic. He went to check her pulse but found his hand phased right through her neck. He drew it back instantly, scared that he might inadvertently hurt her. Knowing she'd be safe now, he turned and ran, not caring where he was going. Two seconds later he was in the Nevada desert.

"Frack, frack, frack" he muttered while trying, and failing to gain some control over his body. He continued to vibrate faster and felt a familiar electricity crackling around him.

"No, no, not again, not again" the kid remembered this happening in Thawne's compound just weeks ago. He could feel the Speedforce again.

Meanwhile 1002 years later, in the 31st century Garth Ranzz, aka Lightning Lad was stuck on Monitor Duty in the Legion of Superheroes Headquarters when he noticed a something. A warning sign flashed on screen of one of the Time/Space continuum monitors (devices that monitor possible attempts to change the time/space continuum) He clicked the 'tell me more' button and discovered that something in the 21st century was moving so fast it was set to tear a whole in time and space and in the process could destroy the whole universe.

"Cool!" he said to himself "I should probably tell Rokk" he deliberated this for a second "Nah, I totally got this covered" Garth decided before scribbling a quick note and sticking it to the monitor.

_Gone to save the universe, don't wait up_

"Computer, lock my ring on to the position of the temporal disturbance"

Moments later he arrived in the Nevada desert in the year 2007. Almost instantly he noticed a figure standing about 20 feet away who seemed to be shaking rapidly and sparking electricity. It took Lightning Lad a second to recognise the red hoodie and sunglasses he'd seen in the history books.

"Impulse? Bart Allen?" He shouted "Dude, what the sprock are you doing?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Lightning Lad, Garth Razz. We went to kindergarten together, I'm hurt you don't remember me" he said in mock offence.

"What are you talking about? If ya hadn't noticed I think I'm about to fucking explode."

"Yeah, see that's why I'm here. Dude, you're about to tear a hole in time and space, there's a strong possibility that you're gonna destroy the entire universe." Garth replied casually "You gotta turn it off man, you gotta stop."

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do? I can't make it stop." Bart shouted angrily

Garth thought about this for a moment "Well have you tried _not_ vibrating?"

"You're not helping!"

"Okay, right, well according to my ring, we've got less than 30 seconds before KABOOM! You singlehandedly destroy the universe." Garth revealed, using hand actions to emphasize his point.

"Still not helping. Oh god, I'm gonna destroy the universe. Saving one girl means I'm gonna kill everyone"

"Don't be so dramatic, I'll stop you."

"How? I'd phase right through you, if you try and touch me, like I said I got no control."

"Well let's add some more spark to that light show you currently got going on. I warn you, this is probably gonna hurt like a lot"

Bart had little time to process this before he was thrown across the desert by a blot of blue electricity, landing with a thud on the sand and no longer vibrating wildly. Instead, lying unnaturally still.

"Dude, I totally did not expect that to work, I thought you might phase through it and then the whole exploding universe thing might happen. But it did work and you're okay. Impulse? Bart…?" he questioned, noticing that Bart was yet to get up or make some sarcastic comment.

"Oh sprock…I killed the Flash."

* * *

Dun dun dun! You will be seeing alot more of the legion, if you decide to stick with this, although to be fair, i don't really know where this is going... well i've got a vague idea...

but let me know what you think :D


End file.
